


Innate Growth

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Honestly who knows what this is; not me, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui, i guess, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Follow a Litwick as he navigates being one!
Relationships: (slightly) - Relationship, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Innate Growth

A Litwick was ignited into life. From the moment he lighted, he knew his life-er… death as a ghost pokemon was going to suck. He peeked his eyes open, glancing around the dark place, illuminated by his own weak candlelight. Now, he wasn’t hungry. So he only roamed the mansion-like building for any sign of life.

“Come with us,” a few other litwick in the distance muttered, their flickering flames almost being revived. One of them held the hand of a little kid, grinning innocently at them. “Yes, come with us! We’ll lead you home!”

The child gripped the litwick’s hand tighter as the wind dramatically flipped the curtains around. “Home?”

“Yes, our home… We’ll guide you home.”

The first Litwick watched with widened eyes as the child nodded, slowly closing their eyes. The other litwick’s flames burned brighter and eerier as they all disappeared into the other world. 

“Don’t worry,” an unknown voice whispered to Litwick through his mind. “Such is the way of life and death.”

Litwick felt his flame flicker, almost wanting to smother it right there and then. “So that’s what I have to do? Kill people and pokemon to survive? Their life for mine?” he asked through his thoughts.

The voice hummed, a sharp and pleasing noise within the empty mansion. “That’s correct. Death doesn’t distinguish between angels or devils, after all.”

Shaking his head, Litwick’s eyes teared up with wax. “I won’t do it.” A cold shiver came over him, and he felt his light dimming each and every second. 

“There is no life without death. The two are intertwined. You can’t have one without the other.”

Litwick heard a young voice in the distance calling out someone’s name. “Where are you? Mom’s going to kill me if we don’t get home in time!” He came face to face with yet another child. This one is older than the first child, but they were still young enough to be curious over him. “Whoa, a pokemon! Have you seen where my baby sibling went?” 

“This is your moment to shine,” the unknown voice whispered to Litwick, who only stared up at the child. “I know you feel bad for taking their life, but death is peaceful and silent. They’ll simply drift into unconsciousness, having no sense of time and life. This is your purpose in death.”

“I won’t do it,” Litwick repeated in his mind, shaking his head. The child looked dejected. 

“Aw man, where could he be?” 

Litwick watched the child walk away with an annoyed grumble, and shivered, flame dimming little by little. 

“You can’t escape life or death. In fact, death is just another part of life, all you could do is to accept it.”

“I don’t care, I’m not killing people or pokemon. Even if it sends me farther into death.”

The voice sighed, “Do not seek death. Death will find you when you’re ready.” At Litwick’s silence, the voice continued, “How about this, you can guide the souls of creatures almost dead. This way, you don’t have to physically kill anyone.”

Litwick shivered, not even having enough fuel to answer. He couldn’t take this anymore. He knew this was horrible, but he had no choice! The only other choice he had was to suffer and endure the pain, but who knew when it would ever end? 

But still… absorbing the life energy of a living creature? Just to continue his own survival? It was almost as if Litwick was functioning on autopilot. He was so hungry. He roamed the mansion-like building for any sign of death.

He was so tired...

Everything blurred around him. He could give in so easily… but he really doesn’t want to. Ugh, why was this so confusing? 

Even when a blue blur flashed in front of Litwick’s eyes, he did nothing. Even when that same blue blur who emanated passion-filled life got trapped in a crystal made of glass in front of Litwick, he did nothing. 

Litwick’s flame dimmed. The tiny flame flickered in and out of sight. It was so tempting… But Litwick resisted. He knew it was wrong, and he wanted nothing to do with it!

Litwick was extinguished from death.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

. . . A soft voice reached him. “You picked the right choice.”

Ash snapped his eyes open. A slender figure sat next to him. They had a black and red hood, with long wispy grey hair poking out from underneath. Ash stared at their dull eyes and the two white horns on either side of their eyes, curling forward like a half crown.

They were surrounded by darkness, only illuminated by Ash’s own natural blue glow.

“Huh?”

“You survived.”

“That sounds… illogical.”

The person shrugged. “You knew what was right, and you went with it.”

“But-”

“It doesn’t feel natural, did it?” they asked, crossing their skinny arms. Ash shook his head. “That’s alright. It’s up to you to decide what’s best for you.” They stood up, staring out into the distance. “It’s your life to learn, grow, and change. You’ll see me when you’re ready.”

Ash gulped, watching the short figure step into the darkness. “Wh- Wait!”

The person shook their head. “Don’t be scared of me. But also don’t come searching for me.” They paused, before giving Ash a shy smile. “Feel free to come again though.”

Ash was left alone. He tucked his knees towards his chest, staring down at his hands. It was his life, huh? He stared into the darkness for a few silent moments.

Clenching his fists, Ash felt his light spike outwards, illuminating the place until it hurt to see anything. 

The whiteness of the room around him startled Ash, but the sound of sniffling was what startled him most. Ash stared at Kukui, raising an eyebrow. “Professor?” Pikachu tackled him, not caring about getting Ash’s hospital gown wet with tears.

“Ash.” Ash blinked when Kukui’s voice cracked, being even more bewildered when tears welled up in Kukui’s eyes. “You’re awake.”

“Where…?” Pikachu smacked at Ash’s chest before snuggling against him with slight hiccups.

“We’re in the hospital.” Kukui reached forward and lightly massaged Ash’s hand. “You nearly died, Ash.”

“Did I get crushed by a chandelier again?” Ash joked. Pikachu shook his head with a sigh.

“...What do you mean  _ again _ ??? I swear to Tapu, how have you not died yet, Ash?” Pikachu froze. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t, only quietly reassuring Pikachu he’s there. “You have, haven’t you. You’ve  _ died _ before.”

Ash chuckled, nodding and sitting up, despite Pikachu’s chirps. “Yep! That was my first death-”

“ _ What do you mean  _ **_first_ ** _ time?!” _ Ash simply shrugged as Kukui pushed him back down onto the hospital bed. “You’re actually kidding me, how?” Pikachu deadpanned at Kukui.

“Don’t worry about it, professor!” Ash exclaimed, sitting up once more and standing up, making Pikachu facepaw.

“Are you going to go about your day like you didn’t just almost die, huh. Like everyone you had a nightmare.”

“You know me too well!” Ash said, almost chipper. Pikachu clung to Ash’s leg, not letting go.

Kukui sighed. “I don’t understand. You’re just gonna shrug it off like it’s normal-”

“That’s because it is.” Ash clenched his fists, determined. “And I’m going to greet them properly next time.”

“...Huh???”


End file.
